Moineau, Osage
The city of Moineau is located in the state of Osage and is a major hub economic hub for the state. It is the county seat for Onondaga County, as of 2020 the current population was 215,610 with a metro area of greater than 500,000 people. The city lies in the north-eastern part of the state and borders the states of New Jefferson and Gallois. The city is located at the crossing of the Moineau River and the Onondaga River, with Pierre Bay dividing the city into two distinct parts. Moineau experiences more tourism per capita than any other city in the state because of its unique architecture, scenic landscape and cultural landmarks. It is home to Moineau State University, one of the oldest in the state and a top school for Law and Medicine in the country. Throughout it's history, the city has had a strong manufacturing industry which is still thriving today. In addition to many manufacturing plants, the city has several major companies headquartered in downtown Moineau and the surrounding area such as Colossal Mills, A&U Manufacturing, The Deed Company and Westing Insurance. History Early History The area where downtown Moineau sits has always been a prime spot for civilization. Earliest history on the land puts the Lakota Native American tribe in the area hundreds of years ago. The tribe was eventually pushed out during the French and Indian war. In the early 1800's a logging camp established by settlers led by John Moineau, a businessman and frontiersman from Boston. The camp flourished into a settlement by 1833 where it was incorporated as Fort Moineau. The name was changed in 1845 to just Moineau following the retirement of the fort, which is now a historical site and museum. Civil War Era The battle of Moineau took place on June 3rd,1863 and was the only battle fought west of the Onondaga river. A small Union detachment fortified the mill district on the south side following a defeat in Arduin. Approximately 200 Union Men held off 2,000 confederate soldiers from the 6th Arduin Infantry regiment in close quarters combat, a rarity for the civil war. The battle ended in all 200 men falling, the city fell briefly before the surviving 1200 Confederate soldiers were pulled back to aid in the defense of Vicksburg. Moineau was eventually reoccupied by the 3rd Gallios Sharpshooter Regiment. There is currently a monument dedicated to the battle in the Mill District. Post Civil War A sizable Irish and German population settled in the 1860's and 1870s following the civil war, many of which came from Boston, New York or Philadelphia. To this day, Moineau has the a strong German and Irish influence in the downtown area. The city saw a high number of African Americans settle after the civil war as well, particularly in the south side where the re-vitalized mill industry was booming in the 1880s through the 1890s. The city remained largely segregated for years to come, with the south side becoming a hot bed for racial tension. Geography Moineau State University The city is home to Moineau State University (often referred to as M-State), the university is nation leader in research and has one of the top law schools in the country. Enrollment reached 27,000 students in 2018, the second highest enrollment behind Osage State. Demographics Metro Area The Moineau Metro area encompasses three counties and five other towns including West Moineau, Jefferson, Copper City, Alberton and Wells. The combined population of the area as of 2020 was 634,381 people with the greater area often referred to as The Moineau Valley Metro. Cityscape Economy Moineau is home to a strong, diverse economy. It is home to a thriving manufacturing industry, Moineau State University and an emerging high tech field as well. Several top companies in the region are located in the city and maintain a community presence. Top Employers Culture Trivia